totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Boris
Boris, labeled The Basement Dweller, is a contestant on Total Drama Lakeside. He was placed on the Artisanal Cheeses team. Biography Boris is in his early 20s and lives in his parents' basement. After he finished high school, he took some courses at a community college but then gave up to cultivate a career as a full-time Internet user. Over the years, he has grown a wispy beard on his neck and become a fedora enthusiast, and he now owns ten differently-colored fedoras. He has a part-time job at a comic book shop, which is the only time he ever leaves the house, and he spends most of his time there playing Luncheons & Laggins with people 10-15 years younger than him and getting extremely angry when he loses. Boris doesn't really have much experience with dating, he frequents dating sites and sometimes masquerades as European male swimsuit models using stock photos on the Internet, but all of his catfishing attempts have failed. He blames the lack of girls interested in him on the fact that he's a "nice guy" and that girls only date "Chads." He once attempted to go to the gym to try and become a "Chad," but suffered an asthma attack the second he started bench-pressing, so he went back to his sedentary lifestyle. Other hobbies of Boris's include watching anime (mostly hentai), looking for "waifus" on MMORPGs, eating Doritos and drinking chocolate milk, and not bathing. Boris signed up for Total Drama so he could meet "females" and socialize with people more. Trivia *The character of Boris was first used in Survivor: India, my canceled Survivor story, and then Mt. Total Drama, the first draft of this story. *Boris's picture, minus the fedora, was originally based on the appearance of a forum user Mana showed me, who looked like an extremely stereotypical neckbeard. Mana also came up with his name way back in 2012, so thanks Mana! *Boris's current picture is modeled after a character, also named Boris, who I used in a series of comic strips I drew for my high school newspaper a few years ago. **In addition to that character, Boris's personality was modeled after Comic Book Guy from The Simpsons, Francis from Super Paper Mario, and Ignatius J. Reilly from A Confederacy of Dunces. *While Boris was always planned to be a pre-merge boot, I tried to make him come across as a potential endgamer to make his elimination more shocking. This seemed to work, as Epic and Rhonda both predicted he'd make it to the end. *I didn't want to make Boris a one-dimensional punching bag, since I figured a neckbeard caricature played straight was just a bit too lazy. The gym plot with Roald, intended to humanize Boris, was naturally thought of early on. *Boris's boot, complete with the Wildcats voting him out due to his physical prowess, was originally planned for the fourth chapter. I figured this was far too short of a time to develop the gym plot, though, and ended up liking writing for him so much that I needed to keep him in longer. Gallery BorisSwim.png|Boris in his swimwear.